Project Summary/Abstract ? Core B The goal of the Biostatistics Core B is to provide comprehensive biostatistical and data management support to the Program Project, ?Bridging physical and cultural determinants of postpartum pelvic floor support and symptoms following vaginal delivery?. The overarching goal of this program is to study the impact of intra- abdominal pressure, physical activity and muscular strength on pelvic floor support and symptoms and the cultural context in which women experience those changes, in order to develop interventions that will prevent women from developing end-stage pelvic disorders such as pelvic organ prolapse. The scope of this project is relevant to NICHD's described mission and specifically addresses pelvic floor disorders, as emphasized in the portfolio of the Gynecologic Health and Disease Branch. Core B will be responsible for overseeing study design, data collection, database management, and statistical analysis for the Projects. Core Leader Marlene Egger, PhD, Professor in the Department of Family and Preventive Medicine Division of Public Health and biostatistician in the University of Utah Study Design and Biostatistics Center (SDBC), has 35 years' experience in statistical collaboration with medical research projects and direction of Biostatistics Cores, including multi-institutional and single-institution studies. She will be assisted by Core B Associate Director Xiaoming Sheng PhD as well as a master's level statistician and master's level programmer, with additional statistical expertise for specific projects available from the SDBC. The aims of Core B are to promote high-quality: 1) Study design and implementation; 2) Data management; 3) Statistical analysis; and 4) Dissemination of results. Core B has been integrally involved in assisting each project during preparation with study design, sample size and power calculations, and data analysis planning. Core B will design data collection forms, data entry systems and quality control measures. Core B will use the University of Utah Health Sciences Center's secure computer systems that maximize computational efficiency and speed of access for datasets of all sizes. Core B will work regularly with Core C to oversee data entry, screen validation, produce quality assurance checks, and suggest protocol changes necessary to improve data quality. Core B will operationalize and implement definitions of outcome variables, exposures, and other covariates; perform power analyses and calculate appropriate sample sizes for testing outcome measures; analyze studies; and monitor protocol deviations and assess their potential impact. Core B will conduct statistical analysis of the research hypotheses, tailor or develop new methods as appropriate when traditional methods fail to address the research questions, and support manuscript writing and statistical section writing of reports.